Thy Kingdom Come
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Sango gets pregnant by Miroku. So what happens when he leaves her and someone surprisingly comes along to help? Title has changed! SesshomaruXSango
1. Realization

**Summary:Sango gets pregnant by Miroku so what happens when Miroku decides to leave her and someone surprisingly comes along to help?**

**Anime's Girl: Hey what's up? I'm back with all my story glory! Well im deleting Teach me to Love. I have this story! It's going to be a .../... pairing! You'll find out! Well. I'm actually writing this one down and then typing it! I'm almost done with chapter 2! Well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters featured in this story! That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! **

**Anime's Girl: On with the fic!**

**Chapter 1 Hearbroken and Left Alone.**

**Sango stared at the ground. She would'nt dare look at Miroku because she didn't know how he would react about the news she was about to tell him. She told him to meet her here deep in the forest of Inu-Yasha.**

**She didn't know if he would take the news as a good thing or a bad thing.**

**"Sango you told me to meet you here to tell me something now what is it?" Miroku asked plainly. **

_**"He's changed since that night." **_**Sango thought.**

**She remembered that night when they made love to one another, him loving her and thrusting into her. They were doomed on the altar of love. She remembered by the end of the night they were sweating, like you sweat from finishing a long excerise. She also remembered by the time they fell asleep she had her head on his chest with her arm around him and his arm around her holding her close. **

**"Sango I'm waiting." Miroku said impatiently. Should she tell him. She didn't know. Sango finally looked at him. She gazed into his eyes. They were cold and lucid.**

**She never seen eyes like his. **

**"Miroku I don't know if I should tell you now. I'm not sure if the news will come as a shock to you or not." Sango repiled. "I don't want to be abandoned by you." she added.**

**"Why would you think I would abandon you?" Miroku questioned. His expression softened just a little just enough for Sango to have confidence to tell him her news.**

**"Miroku I'm pregnant." Sango said looking at him. **

**She was expecting him to run up to her and hug her considering this is what he always wanted but instead she got a cold expression.**

**"Are you sure?" Miroku asked. "I'm positive, I mean isn't this what you've always wanted?" Sango replied. "Well no not really because I never thought it would actually happen." Miroku said. **

**"Please don't be like this Miroku. I love you." Sango protested. **

**"I love you too but this goes way pass that. This goes into commitment and I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry." Miroku replied walking off dissapearing into the forest. **

**Sango fell to her knees and covered her face and sobbed softly. "Damn it." she said through her tears. "Why do you weep?" a figure asked. Sango looked up to see it was...**

**Anime's Girl: Haha I left you a cliffy! Well I'm almost done with chapter 2! Bye Byez! Can you guess who it is? R/R! **


	2. Choices

Anime's Girl:Im back with chapter 2 for this fic! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: For the billionth time. I do not own Inuyasha. Nuf said...

Chapter 2 Choices.

Sango looked up to see it was Sesshomaru standing there. His porcelian face expressionless. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"Mi lord asked you a question you stupid wench!" Jaken exclaimed.

"You are with child, that is why you weep." Sesshomaru said staring at the tear stained Sango.

"Yes I am but why are you here anyways I thought humans did not interest you?" Sango asked looking at the demon lord before her.

"I smelled your stench." Sesshomaru replied in his emotionless tone.

The wind blew softly on their faces. It circled around her and Sesshomaru. The sun shone on them,making Sesshomaru's hair glitter in the sunlight.

"Jaken-sama is Miss Sango going to have a baby?" Rin questioned?

"Yes and wait a minute girl, how do you know her name?" Jaken counter questioned.

"Remember the time when I was kidnapped by lady Kagura and I remember Sango looking for Kohaku." Rin replied happily.

"So you remember." Sango replied smiling sadly at Rin.

"Listen here and listen good human. I will help you considering your situation. But in return you must bear me an heir." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Wait a minute, Miroku wanted an heir and now I'm pregnant with his child and after my child is born you want me to bear you an heir?" Sango asked.

"You have 3 days to make up your mind." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Mi-lord are you sure you want to have this wench to have your heir?" Jaken asked.

"Yes Jaken do not question my actions. I need an heir.I will listen to what my father would've wanted." Sesshomaru replied.

Jaken stood away from Sesshomaru with a scared look on his face.

"Meet me in this forest in 3 days no more no less. By then I want your decision." Sesshomaru said walking off.

Tears fell down her face. She walked off to where Inuyasha and Kagome plus Shippo were sitting under a tree.

Kagome spoke first. "Sango are you alright.?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku left..he left because of me." Sango said sadly.

"What do you mean he left because of you?" Kagome asked.

"He left because I told him I was pregnant." Sango said softly.

"I see. Don't Sango everything will be alright." Kagome replied.

"I know it will. Sesshomaru showed a couple of minutes after our dispute and offered me something." Sango said having one hand on her swollen abdomen.

"My brother all he has to offer is death. Why would he bother with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! What did he offer you Sango?" Kagome asked.

"He agreed to help me and help me raise my child. Afterward he wants me to bear him an heir. " Sango said looking at them.

"Wow. Well no wonder! Lord of the Western Lands. Of course he is going to need an heir! Congrats Sango! " Kagome exclaimed.

Sango just nodded and stood up. It was now dark. The twinkling dark blue sky above her. She sighed softly and went inside Kaede's hut to rest.

"Are ye alright child?" Kaede asked with concern.

"Yes Kaede I'm alright." Sango replied.

"Your aura seems to be glowing. Though you may not see it. Sango I understand you are with child." Kaede said handing Sango a small cup of water.

Sango nodded. "I am Kaede. It's Miroku's but he's gone and left. He couldn't handle the commitment. Much to my surprise Sesshomaru showed up and offered to help me raise my child in return I will bear him an heir. He will come back for me in 3 days. I will be leaving with him. My child needs a father. It doesn't matter that Sesshomaru will be the one." Sango eyes filled with tears.

Kaede nodded.

The 3 days passed by quickly. When the day came for Sango to meet Sesshomaru. She washed up in the stream. Then gathered her things. Kilala carried her Hirakitsou. She walked to the place where Sesshomaru promised to meet her.

The trees seemed so peaceful. As if they realized what or who she was about to become. She Sango Taijya was about become the mistress of the Western Lands.

At around sunset. Sesshomaru made his presence. Jaken glared at Sango.

"What is your answer?" Sesshomaru asked emotionless.

"I will go with you and bear you an heir." Sango said.

Sesshomaru nodded and motioned Sango to get on Ah and Un. The journey was about to begin.

Anime's Girl: I hope you guys enjoyed! I know I did. Well look forward to chapter 3!


	3. Cresent Moon

Anime's Girl:The next chapter i will not post up until I get at least 5 reviews! So be happy im updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..blah blah blah..nuf said...

Chapter 3 Cresent Moon

Sango rode on Ah and Un half the night. She didn't sleep at all. As the scenery passed her,the night sky, the twinkling stars. Then she noticed the cresent moon.

Would her future child with Sesshomaru have the cresent moon? The features of him and her?

Sesshomaru noticed Sango wide awake. He motioned for her to walk with him.

Sango nodded and got down from Ah and Un being very careful not to wake a sleeping Rin and Jaken. She stood next to Sesshomaru and began to walk with him.

There was silence for a while. Then Sesshomaru spoke.

"When we reach the Western Lands. I will mark you. Showing that no one will have you. Only I will be able to lay a hand on you." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

Sango nodded. She gazed up at him. His features. Almost looked like he was made of porcelian. The silky kimono draped over his body perfect. The armor made of the finest steel. Like he needed it. The two swords at his side. Showing a sign of strength. Then Sango noticed his face. Silky white silver hair. His face pale with his demon marks on his face. His eyes were perfect pools of molten gold. The silky long fur boa (im not sure what that thing is.) perfect for those winter nights.

Sango just sighed and averted her gaze. Would she really be able to have the whole western lands on her shoulders? Everyone watching her every move. Critizing her because she was a human?

The rest of the night . Sesshomaru glanced over at Sango as the sun began to rise. Sango fell asleep a little bit after Sesshomaru told her he was going to mark her.

The next day. They decided to rest. The next day they would reach the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru motioned for Sango to come and sit beneath him a large oak tree. The day was perfect. Blue skys, perfect temperature. Everything seemed perfect.

Sango obeyed and sat beside Sesshomaru. It was awkward but they soon relaxed. He gazed over at her.

Her body shaped like an hourglass. The long silky hair that fell to her waist. The way she was strong and proud of who she was. Her face delicate and frail as well as the rest of her. Could he really be falling for this woman this quick?

"I must mark you now. Before we reach the lands. " Sesshomaru said. Sango looked at him. In their eyes there was a desire to be loved and cared for.

She didn't say anything. She wanted to be loved. She needed someone strong and couragous.

He cupped her face. Then he titled his head to meet her neck. Sango shivered as she felt his breath on her neck but then relaxed.

Sango waited. She was scared but she knew it was all for the best. Then came a shot of pain.The lord had marked her. He licked the wound and then raised his head.

Sango and Sesshomaru stared at each other. There was passion that was needed for both of them.

They slowly leaned in closing their eyes as they did so. He was still cupping her face. Then their lips met. Molding together to fit perfect. There was hunger,desire,passion. He licked the top of her lip begging for entrance. She let him in. Their tongues dancing,tasting every inch of their mouths.

Then they parted. Sango stood up. She touched the spot where he had marked her for life.

Sango watched Rin the rest of the day. She smiled at Rin hoping that possibly one of her children would be a girl as sweet and caring as Rin.

Nightfall came quickly. After they had all fed. They set off again. Rin fell asleep just as they were reaching the horizon. With the perfect midnight sky above her and the shining stars. Sango realized that everything was working out for the better.

Finally, just when the sun was reaching it's peak in the sky. They reached the western lands. All of them wide awake.

Sesshomaru led them to his home. A home that would soon be home to Sango and her unborn child.

Sango and Rin got off Ah and Un as Sesshomaru opened the doors. The place was like something out of a fairytale.

Sesshomaru introduced Sango to Kiyra and Riya. They were to be her lady's in waiting.

After Sango was settled in. She went to the large garden in the back of the palace. She sat on a small bench realizing that this was not a dream anymore but reality. She was now going to rule along side Sesshomaru.

She had only kissed Sesshomaru once. But in that one time could she Sango Taijya have fallen for the demon lord Sesshomaru? She once again touched the mark on her neck.

She was bound to him forever. She placed a hand on her small swollen abdomen. Her son or daughter would never know their real father but their step-father Sesshomaru.

She sighed to herself and waited for the 7 months of sorrow.

Anime's Girl: Alright im ending the chapter there! Sango is about 2 months pregnant alright so just so you know! The kiss between Sesshomaru and Sango was something I loved writing. So remember Im not going to update unless I get at least 5 reviews! Im not sure if the fluffy thing on Sesshomaru so sorry if I made a mistake! Well I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! Remember at least 5 reviews or im not updating! Byes!


	4. Sorrow and Love

Anime's Girl: Well I got enough reviews so im updating! YAY! So here's what's going on so far.

Oh yeah these are the upcoming chapter titles which will give you guys a hint.

Chapter 5-Cursed Child

Chapter 6-Sleeping with the demon.

More later!

Here's the deal. Sango and Sesshomaru have already begun to fall for each other over the course of the 7 seven months.

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha. Blah Blah...nuf said.

Chapter 4 Sorrow and Love

The sky was blue,the trees softly rustling. Seven months had now passed. Sango sat on the bench in the garden wearing a silky pink kimono. Her 9 month belly showing perfectly.

She had a hand on it. She waited softly and silently. Dreaming of her friends. Inuyasha,Kagome, Shippo and dare she dream about it. Miroku who was the father of her first child.

Sesshomaru walked outside. He saw her sitting on the wooden bench. She was glowing as any pregnant woman would be.

Should he dare approach her. The last 7 months had been hell for the castle. With Sango's mood swings and weird cravings but it was soon to be over. His mate would bring life into a child from her first lover.

Sango's face filled with sadness. _I loved him. Truly with all my heart. Why did he do this to me? Leave me. I did him no wrong by bearing him a child. Why was fate cruel to me? _ Sango thought.

Sesshomaru noticed the expression in her face. Then his mind thought about the kiss they shared. There was hunger,passion,want. A want to be loved. After the her child was born she would begin to sleep with him.

He had grown to admire Sango. Just the way she was strong and couragous. In fact his cold heart began to love her. He wanted to make love to her just as he made love to women who had loved him and gave herself to him and died.

Sango stood up carefully and looked at Sesshomaru. The wind blew their hair. They walked carefully towards each other. Sango looked at the ground as they walked towards each other. Sesshomaru straight at her.

Finally they met. Sesshomaru carefully cupped Sango's chin and lifted her face to meet his. Sango was scared and nervous. This was her mate. Her lover. Did she truly love him? Yes. The way they looked at each other, the way the intensity of their eyes were. There were her answers.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He wanted to hold her in arms. Did he love her? Truly? There was no way to deny it. He loved everything about her.

Sango titled her head and looked away from his gaze of molten pools of gold.

"Sesshomaru. We shouldn't feel like this for one another. We are different almost too different." Sango said sadly.

"Why should that matter? I have marked you and marked you for life. After your child is born will begin to sleep in the same bed. So why should it matter?" Sesshomaru asked with a little bit of emotion in voice.

"I want to love you Sesshomaru. But Im scared." Sango said sadly placing her hand on her 9 month abdomen.

"You have regrets and sadness. " Sesshomaru said. He didn't wait for her to answer. He covered her lips with his. Sango closed her eyes and kissed back. She placed her arms around his neck. He surprisingly placed his arms around her,being careful not to pull her too close.

The kiss lasted about a minute and then Sango pulled away first. She opened her eyes to meet his. _"Is this what being truly in love feels like?But how? He is Sesshomaru the most cold person everyone knows. Could it be possible we have fallen for each other?"_ Sango thought.

Then Sango felt a sharp pain at her abdomen. She looked down at the puddle of water that had formed.

"Oh my god. It's time." Sango said suddenly. Then it went dark on her.

Anime's Girl: Alright sorry for that! I had to end it somewhere! Well I hope you guys look for the next chapter! Ill only update if I get at least 5 more reviews! I have to know if you guys like it! Oh yeah in your reviews put in your suggestions if you want it to be a girl or boy and what it's name should be! Thanks Much Appreiciated!


	5. Cursed Child

Anime's Girl: Hey im back with chapter 5! It's taken me awhile because I got a small case of writer's block but anyways I hope that won't affect this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...blah blah...nuf said...

Chapter 5 Cursed Child.

Sango woke up, lying on a bed. Her forehead dripping with sweat. She looked around the well furnished room. The room had high celings and it seemed like everything had the family crest on it. The room itself was breath taking. The curtains that hung by the window were a soft gold color.

Sango noticed her lady in waiting Kiyra holding an infant wrapped up in a small pink blanket.

"So your finally awake miss." Kiyra said smiling.

"What happened?" Sango said wiping off the sweat from her forehead.

"You fainted after you gave birth." Kiyra saiid handing Sango her newborn child. A girl.

Her daughter took to Sango's right breast and began to suck hungerily. She smiled at her daughter and thought of a name for her. Then she thought of the perfect name.

Miyaka. Simple and Cute.

"Miyaka..her name is Miyaka." Sango said.

When Miyaka had gotten her full, she fell asleep.

"This is not my room,where am I?" Sango asked.

"Miss you are in Lord Sesshomaru's room of course." Kiyra replied.

"Sesshomaru's room?.." Sango asked. _"That's right. After my child was born I would start sleeping with him in the same bed. Then after ward we would try for an heir." _Sango thought.

Sango turned her head to look at Miyaka. Sango smiled. It had only been about 5 minutes but it seemed like Miyaka was curious to see the world around her. She began to open her eyes.

Miyaka did not cry nor she did she whimper. Sango looked into her daughter's eyes. Just like Miroku's. Sango smiled sadly at Miyaka.

She motioned for Kiyra to go back to her chores. Kiyra nodded and left the room. Once Kiyra was out of the room Sango let the tears fall down her face.

"Im sorry Miyaka. My cursed child." Sango said. The tears streamed down her face. She held Miyaka close to her.

Sango's P.o.v

_Im sorry my daughter, for bringing you into this cursed world. My world. The world your father and I once shared. When you become older my daughter do not follow the same path I have. Your father was a monk. Miroku was his name. But the man I fell in love with, fell out of love with me. My beautiful Miyaka. Im sorry._

End of P.o.v

The tears stop falling down Sango's face.

She looked at Miyaka. Who was just looking at her tear stained mother. She then heard footsteps down the hall. They were getting closer. Then they stopped.

Sango looked at the doorway. Low and behold Sesshomaru stood in the doorway..

"Sesshomaru.." Sango said softly.

"Nice to see you have awakened. "Sesshomaru said. He walked over to her.

Sango nodded. Sesshomaru placed his hand on Miyaka's forehead.

"What is her name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Miyaka." Sango replied softly.

Sesshomaru just nodded. He stared at his step-daughter.

"A cursed child...your child is cursed Sango. A child forever with out her real father. Thus Naraku's curse is resided in it's right hand. " Sesshomaru said.

"I understand that." Sango said.

"A cursed child, now and forever." Sango added softly.

Anime's Girl::I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will work on chapter 6 in a little bit! In chapter 8 there will be a lemon with Sango and Sesshomaru so just to give you a heads up! Well look forward to chapter 7!


	6. Surprises

Anime's Girl: Im back with chapter 6! I've had some questions about Miroku. So im going to answer them! Miroku is not gone for good! I will bring him back. The reason. I want him to meet Miyaka. But that will be later on or I don't know when! I will not update until I get at least 4 reviews!

Also I want to give thanks to my multi reviewers!

InuFan4Life: Without you helping me in my earlier stories.I would not have been able to write something like this! Thank you!

Akira M: I'm so glad your reviewing! Thank you! I still can't believe this is one of the best Sango/Sesshomaru stories you've ever read. Wow. Thank you!

Nightfall2525: Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot!

Fangirl44: Thank you for reviewing! Im glad you look for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...blah blah blah...nuf said.

Chapter 6 Surprises

Sango stood in the garden holding Miyaka. The day was perfect.. The sky was blue and there were no clouds in sight. Sango smiled at her daughter. Perfect in every way possible. Too bad her father wasn't there.

Miyaka looked at her mother with question in her eyes.

Sango held Miyaka close. She decided to walk through the forest that was nearby. The forest was dark almost like it had just gone from day to night in an instant.

After walking through it for a while. Sango found a small tree stump to sit down.

She held Miyaka close to her. The forest she knew very well. She had gone in many times to think to herself.

She sighed and looked at Miyaka who was fast asleep. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She swiftly turned around to see someone she thought she would never see again. It was Miroku.

Sango stood up quickly. She stared at him for a moment and then looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked softly.

"I thought there was a demon in the area so I came to investigate." Miroku replied. Then he noticed the infant in Sango's arm. He stood silent.

"Miroku it's in the past. I know what your going to say." Sango said softly.

"Is she mine?" Miroku asked.

Sango turned away from him. "Miroku your the one who decided not to be there. You decided your path. So why should I tell you if she is yours or not?" Sango asked.

"I must know Sango. Is she mine or not?" Miroku asked again.

Tears fell down Sango's porcelian face. She nodded.

"We can't change the past. Even if we wanted to. " Sango replied. She touched the mark on her neck.

"I understand that Sango. I can't change the past. So what is her name?" Miroku asked.

"Miyaka. Her name is Miyaka. " Sango replied.

"May I hold her?" He asked.

Sango nodded being careful not to wake a sleeping Miyaka. She looked at Miroku. He looked like he could've been one hell of a father.

"She has the same eyes as you. When she opened them for the first time, I saw you in her. Her right hand is cursed just as yours is." Sango said.

Miroku nodded and looked at his sleeping daughter. He handed her back to Sango. He cupped Sango's chin.

Sango was quick to slap it away.

"You can't touch me Miroku. No man can anymore. " Sango said. She had her hand on the mark.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

She removed her hand from her neck to reveal the mark that Sesshomaru had given her.

"I'm marked. I have a mate. If my mate were to smell your scent on me. You would in danger." Sango said.

"Who is your mate Sango?" Miroku asked looking at Miyaka who was now in Sango's arms.

"Sesshomaru..." Sango said.

"Sesshomaru! Out of all the people!" Miroku exclaimed. That was all it took for Miyaka to wake up crying.

Sango softly quieted Miyaka down. Once Miyaka had toned down. Sango looked at Miroku.

"I love him...I know I'm sounded crazy but I love Sesshomaru. More than you'll ever know. " Sango said. She began to walk towards the exit of the woods.

Miroku didn't just let her leave. He grabbed Sango and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss held nothing, no passion, no emotion,no want. Nothing.. it was cold. Sango pulled away first. Tears were falling down her face.

"Miroku don't...I don't love you anymore. I've been marked. I love Sesshomaru and that's it. Perhaps we will cross paths someday." Sango said taking one last look at Miroku before leaving the forest.

Sango walked back to the castle. She walked inside walking to Miyaka's room. She placed her sleeping infant daughter in the crib made for her. She covered her daughter with a soft pink blanket.

Then she walked to the garden again. The day was getting darker. The sun was setting and you could see the oranges,reds and blues of the day sky just drifting away.

She sighed wishing that she had never seen Miroku. Wishing that he hadn't kissed her either. The kiss meant nothing. There was no emotion or anything. The kiss was cold. Almost as cold as the time when she told him she was pregnant.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at her. She had out in the forest. He could smell it. He could also smell the stench of her ex-lover. But the stench was cold. That proved to him that the kiss meant nothing.

He walked up to Sango slowly and carefully.

Sango averted her gaze from the sky to her mate. They stared at each other with emotion and passion for one another.

She stood up and the wind blew softly, making their hair blow in the breeze. It was now dark. The stars were twinkling above them.

They walked up to each other. As soon as they walked up to each other. They kissed. There was something to needed for both of them. Passion and hunger were on their lips.

They wanted something more tonight. Sango tugged on Sesshomaru's silk kimono. He responded to her and kissed her deeper. Sango parted her lips letting Sesshomaru wander her cavern.

Quickly and carefully they made their way to his room.

Anime's Girl: There happy! I finished! Next chapter will be a lemon! You have been warned! Oh yeah I want at least 4 reviews before updating! Alright! Ill work on chapter 7 but if I don't get at least 4 reviews I will not post it! So till I update! Byes!


	7. Desire

Anime's Girl: I couldn't resist putting this up! I want at least 50 reviews in total when im done with this fic! Please be warned this chapter will be short because it is a lemon. You have been warned. This chapter is a lemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Something different for once let me think about it...oh yeah...blah blah blah...nuf said.

Sango::I hate you... ::Glares at Anime's Girl::

Anime's Girl:: Why?

Sesshomaru::What do you mean why wench?

Sango::Sesshomaru and us?! You are crazy!

Anime's Girl::Blame it on the brain! Ideas come and I write! Besides you had to get pregnant somehow and I know that in Feudal Japan they sure in hell didn't have the technology we have now!

Sango::looks at Sesshomaru:: Stupid movie make up made it look like I was marked.

Sesshomaru:::rolls his eyes::silent:::

Anime's Girl::: Guys don't argue with me right now.

Sango:: We have a right to argue!

Sesshomaru::You stupid wench put us together! Like me and that human wench would ever be together!

Anime's Girl::No seriously. Don't argue with me right now. Im trying to introduce the lemony chapter!

Sango:: The what chapter?

Anime's Girl::slaps forehead:::The chapter where you know...

Sesshomaru::No we don't know..

Anime's Girl::anime falls::

Sango::Just tell us and then you can get on with this "Lemony chapter of yours."

Anime's Girl:: You guys really want to know?

Sango and Sesshomaru::Yes!

Anime's Girl::It's a chapter where two characters have sex. There happy?!

Sango::anime falls::

Sesshomaru::just rolls his eyes::

Anime's Girl: Now that's out of the way. On to chapter 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 Desire

Continuation from Chapter 6

She stood up and the wind blew softly, making their hair blow in the breeze. It was now dark. The stars were twinkling above them.

They walked up to each other. As soon as they walked up to each other. They kissed. There was something to needed for both of them. Passion and hunger were on their lips.

They wanted something more tonight. Sango tugged on Sesshomaru's silk kimono. He responded to her and kissed her deeper. Sango parted her lips letting Sesshomaru wander her cavern.

Quickly and carefully they made their way to his room.

When they reached his room. The kiss became more instense.

Sesshomaru removed the top layer of Sango's kimono giving much effort into the kiss they were sharing.

Sango had her arms around his neck and began to remove the armor that was perfectly fitted on Sesshomaru's body.

They parted for a moment for their brains were screaming for air. After catching their breath.

Sesshomaru began to remove the second layer of Sango's kimono. Now only a thin white layer covered her delicate body.

He could see her features. Perfectly rounded breasts and an hourglass figure. Sesshomaru brought Sango lip's to his again. He placed her on the large bed and hovered over her being careful not to hurt her but only to cause her pleasure.

Sango removed the kimono shielding Sesshomaru's body. His muscular chest perfectly. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He removed the last layer of Sango's kimono and began planting kisses up and down her neck making Sango moan.

Sango removed the rest of Sesshomaru's clothing. They both now naked. With Sesshomaru hovering over Sango.

He wanted to cause her pleasure, make her want him more than she had ever wanted anything else in life.

Sango captured Sesshomaru's lips with her own. She moaned in to his kiss as he placed on a hand on her left breast squeezing it tenderly.

Sesshomaru smirked a devilish smirk at Sango. He looked in to her eyes with question.

Sango just nodded and parted her legs. Sesshomaru did as she commanded and entered her making Sango moan loudly and arch her back.

Slowly he began to thrust, realeasing loud moans from Sango.

He wanted to hear her more. He wanted to hear more of those sweet sounds coming from his mate. He wanted to cause as much pleasure as possible. He drew out and then thrusted in fast.

Sango moaned loudly again digging her nails in to Sesshomaru's back.

He growled (sorry for the pun!) a little bit but ignored the pain.

He began to thrust faster. While thrusting he planted kisses along her jawline.

Sango moaned. Her forehead was dripping with sweat. She had never felt like this when she and Miroku were having sex. This time felt more right and there was more passion.

Sesshomaru drew out and kissed the rest of Sango's naked body.

Sango ran her fingers through his long silky hair. She enjoyed the feel he was giving her. The feel of being loved and charished.

Finally he stopped and layed down beside Sango. Both of them panting and dripping with sweat. Sango kissed his pale lips before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru stared at his sleeping mate. She was so beautiful and delicate. Perfect in every way possible. He stroked her cheek. Sango without knowning so had awakened the sleeping caring person within him.

"Soon..soon..we will have an heir..." Sesshomaru said before drifting to sleep.

Anime's Girl:: There happy! Im done! After prepare yourselves for chapter 8! I hope you guy enjoyed! Chapter 8 is a big surprise! But you guys can pretty much guess what it is! I worked really hard on this lemon! Probably my longest lemon! So please no flames. Well until I update! Look forward for chapter 8!


	8. The Heir is coming

Anime's Girl:: Im back with chapter 8! Yay! Well anyways! I know how this story is going to end! Na nah! But you'll have to wait until the final chapter!

Which will be..I don't know when! Well I hope you guys enjoy! More reviews if not im not updating!

Disclaimer::I don't own Inuyasha...blah blah blah..nuf said.

Chapter 8 The heir is coming.

Sango placed a hand on her abdomen. It had been a month since she and Sesshomaru slept together. She had recently found that she was pregnant again.

Sesshomaru knew nothing of this. Sango was scared. What if this child was not what Sesshomaru had in mind at all? Would Sesshomaru leave her? But wait..then why did he mark her?

She touched the mark on her neck. Forever there. Forever together with Sesshomaru.

"Ill tell him at dinner..." Sango said softly to herself. Miyaka was being cared for by Kiyra.

At dinner that day. Sango sat across from Sesshomaru. She took a deep breath after she and him had finished eating. The dinning room was amazing with a gold chandlier hanging above. The finest cloth for the table. Everything was perfect.

Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"Is there something you wish to discuss Sango?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yes there is...something has happened." Sango said softly.

"What has happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Im pregnant Sesshomaru." Sango said softly.

Sesshomaru's expression did not change but he was surprised.

"An heir to the western lands..." Sesshomaru said softly. He stood up and went up to Sango.

"Come we have much to discuss." Sesshomaru added taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom.

Once in their bedroom. Sango sat on the bed.

"Sango are you truly pregnant?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Of course I am. Why would I lie about this?" Sango asked. She opened her kimono up a little bit for Sesshomaru to see her swollen abdomen. It looked like Sango was already about 3 months but in reality she was only 1.

Sesshomaru just nodded and motioned for Sango tie up her kimono again.

"Since this child is part demon your pregnancy will only last 3 months. In those 3 months you will grow to your perspective 9. " Sesshomaru said.

(A/N Do you get it? 1 month3 so 3 months times 3 equals 9)

Sango just nodded. She placed a hand on her abdomen. She sighed to herself.

Sango changed for bed and got into the large bed that she and Sesshomaru shared.

Once in bed. Neither of them could fall asleep.

"Sesshomaru. Im scared. " Sango said softly her fingers running through his hair.

"Scared about what?" Sesshomaru asked. He stroked her soft cheek.

"Im scared that..our child will reject me. For I am just a human." Sango said. She relaxed as he stroked her cheek.

"A human but a mother to a nation. " Sesshomaru said.

Sango just nodded falling asleep with Sesshomaru's strong arm carefully around her.

The next 2 months were hell for the castle. With Sango's mood swings and weird cravings.

Sesshomaru never left Sango's side. He sometimes kept on hand on her large abdomen. For the time for Sango to give birth was drawing near.

"Sesshomaru..our son will be a hanyou." Sango said walking with Sesshomaru in the garden.

"It does not matter.." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

Sango just sighed and rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She loved him. Sure he was emotionless sometimes but she liked the mysteriousness of him.

Sango sat down to rest on a bench. Her large abdomen was showing through her green kimono.

"Both of you will out live me and Miyaka. But im glad that I was able to live this life." Sango said.

"It does not matter. You will be always be the mother of a nation. No one can replace what you are about to do." Sesshomaru said placing a hand on Sango's abdomen.

"And what is that?" Sango asked.

"You know your path. You will give birth to heir of these lands. Nothing can replace that." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

Sango just nodded. She sighed and placed her hand over Sesshomaru's.

He loved her and she loved him. Sesshomaru looked at his mate's porcelian face. She was so young. In just a matter of a year she already given birth and was about to give birth again.

Sango then jumped from the bench startling Sesshomaru a little bit.

"Sesshomaru...he's coming...our son...he's coming!" Sango exclaimed noticing the puddle that had formed under her feet.

Sesshomaru was quick to take her inside. Quickly he got her their bedroom where a priestess by the name of Kitara stood.

As Sango went into labor she held Sesshomaru's hand squeesing it everytime a contraction came. The priestess Kitara just kept giving commands to push.

Sango just nodded and pushed as directed. The more Sango pushed, the more Sesshomaru thought his hand was going to go numb.

Finally after what seemed like an enternity which was really about 3 hours a soft cry was heard. A boy.

The infant was cleaned up and handed to Sesshomaru so that he could have a good look at the heir to the western lands.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango who's eyes were closed. Her chest was not moving up and down like it used to when she slept. Nothing came out of her not one sound then it hit him.

Sango was dead.

Anime's Girl::There happy! Oh yeah I need a name for their son! I know what you are probably wondering oh no Sango is dead! Chill! You'll have to read if Sesshomaru's does bring her back! But i will not update if no reviews come my way! So review or I won't update!


	9. Never Without you

Anime's Girl::Well I got reviews! Yay! I know you guys hate me for killing Sango! Well Im sorry but I had a good ending to a chapter! Oh yeah Im sorry I changed the title! Thy Kingdom Come I thought was a better title since it goes with the whole heir thing! Well im back with chapter 9! Wow Chapter 9! I never thought I would have a story this long! I just keep getting ideas for this fic! So I hope you enjoy chapter 9!

Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha. So don't shoot me! So put the guns down! **-**shivers-

Anime's Girl:: So on to chapter 9!

Chapter 9 Never without you.

Continuation from Chapter 8

The infant was cleaned up and handed to Sesshomaru so that he could have a good look at the heir to the western lands.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango who's eyes were closed. Her chest was not moving up and down like it used to when she slept. Nothing came out of her not one sound then it hit him.

Sango was dead.

Sesshomaru pondered for moment on what to do. Should he bring her back? After all she was the mother to their son. The answer was clear.

Sesshomaru handed his son to Kitara before standing up and going to the edge of the bed. He unsheathed Tenseiga a sword that he had not used in years. The sword pulsed.

"Tensiega do your will." Sesshomaru said sweeping the sword over Sango's cold body.

Sango's chocolate eyes opened. She looked at Sesshomaru and then to the bundle that Kitara held in her arms.

"Sesshomaru..." Sango said softly.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tensiega. Then he motioned for Kitara to bring him the bundle. Kitara nodded and did as she was told. Then with a bow she left the room.

Sesshomaru held his son in his arms. Sango smiled slightly. Her son had elf like ears just like Sesshomaru's and little hair which was brown like hers. The cresent moon in the middle of her son's forehead.

"Sesshomaru..what shall his name be?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru handed their son to her and then thought for a moment.

"Raidon...his name shall be Raidon..." Sesshomaru said looking over to his son who was sucking on Sango's right breast hungerily.

Sango nodded. She looked at her son who had his fill and began to open his eyes.

Raidon's eyes were molten pools of gold exactly like Sesshomaru. His eye shape was exactly like Sesshomaru's as well.Like Sesshomaru had the marks on the side of his face.

Raidon was perfect in every way possible. Her son was a hanyou but looked more like a demon.

"Raidon...you look a lot like your father..." Sango smiled and then looked at Sesshomaru who stood up.

Sesshomaru looked at his son. He was perfect in every way. His son would draw the attention of woman and the cycle would repeat it's self.

Sesshomaru then looked at Sango. So beautiful and delicate. Her personality was strong.

But in years past she would become old and weak then she would die because of old age. Miyaka would suffer the same fate.

Sesshomaru sat back down next to Sango. He cupped her face.

"Sesshomaru..." Sango said softly.

He loved the way she said his name. So simple and plainly but with emotion. Her voice made him feel loved.

He kissed her softly feeling a little bit akward as he did so. He had no reason to do so but having their son with them now after waiting for 3 months and to have the love of his life be the mother was more than a reason.

Sango kissed back. Placing on hand on his cheek. Then she parted staring into his pools of gold.

"Thank you..." Sango said softly staring at him as searching for a window to his soul.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked placing a hand on Raidon's forehead.

"For everything you have done for me. How you've changed into this different person. What im trying to say Sesshomaru is that...I love you...forgive me to doing so." Sango said softly and perfect.

Sesshomaru just sat there.

"Please accept the same feelings in return...My Sango.." Sesshomaru said.

Sango just nodded. She placed a hand on his face. Then they looked at their son who grow up and govern the western lands. For that they would see where time would lead them

Anime's Girl::Im sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer! I promise! So look towards chapter 10! Byes!


	10. 16 Years later

Anime's Girl: I know you guys probably hate me since I haven't updated! But not to worry! Im over my writer's block! So I hope you enjoy my chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I own Miyaka and Raidon.

Chapter 10

16 Years Later

Miyaka glared at her step- brother Raidon. Lately he had been getting on her case. Just because he was Heir to the Western Lands.

She looked exactly like her mother. Her hair was long,brown and silky. It just reached her waist. She wore a long sleeve pink kimono which came up to her knees. Her right hand cursed with the wind-tunnel covered by prayer beads. She had the eyes of her father whom her mother told her little about. Miyaka held a monk's staff in her right hand. Her shoes were a soft pink to match her kimono.

"Come on are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?!" Raidon exclaimed from one side of the courtyard.

The day was perfect but it seemed like both of their additudes made it worse. Miyaka was very caring and shy but strong like her mother. While Raidon on the other hand was ruthless and uncaring plus very expressionless just like his father.

Miyaka looked upon her step-brother's features. He had the same long hair as her mother but his eyes were that golden yellow the color of the sun almost. A cresent moon on his forehead like his father,his elf like ears and his blue kimono with armor. His tail over his shoulder and the large sword at his side signaling his power.

Miyaka just nodded signaling to her step-brother to start. They quickly raced toward each other.

Raidon aimed his claws at her as if trying to kill her. He despised his step-sister. She was nothing to him. He thought of her as nothing more than a pathehic human who did not deserve to have his father the great Lord Sesshomaru be her step-father.

Miyaka felt a stab of pain as Raidon's claws pierced through her chest. She watched the blood trickle down her silky kimono.

Miyaka looked at Raidon pain was in her eyes due to the injury.

"Y-you were trying to kill me..." Miyaka said scared a little bit holding on to her wound.

"Want to stay and find out?" Raidon smirked licking the blood off his claw.

Miyaka looked at him and then with her staff and on hand on her wound she walked in to the forest nearby. The forest was just as dark was always.

Her mother told her that she gone in once when Miyaka was still a newborn just to think.

Miyaka sat on a tree stump tired from the blood loss. Then she heard a voice.

"Excuse me miss..but are you alright?" a voice said from behind.

Miyaka turned her head to face a pair of eyes which look surprisingly like her's.

"No..I mean..I don't know..me and my step-brother...were training well more like fighting and well." Miyaka said showing him the wound.

The man lifted her up off her feet.

"Come to the stream and I will help you clean that wound before it becomes infected." The man replied.

Miyaka nodded and followed the man to the stream. Miyaka noticed that the man was a monk who had the exact same staff as her's.

They reached the stream. It was dark anymore. The sun was beating down on them making the water sparkle.

"Forgive me for asking..but what is your name?" the man asked.

"My name is Miyaka." Miyaka replied.

The man eyes widened at the name.

"What is your mother's name?" The man asked in curiosity.

"First you must tell me your name and then I will tell you my mother's." Miyaka said. She looked at the man and he looked about her mother's age.

"My name is Miroku.." The man now known as Miroku said. He montioned for Miyaka to take off part of her kimono so that he could begin to clean the wound.

"My mother is named Sango. Why do you ask?" Miyaka asked removing part of her kimono. She winced as she felt the cool water on her skin as Miroku cleaned the wound.

"I knew your mother a long time ago. We were comrads in this group of people which consisted of Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo,your mother Sango and myself. Your mother and I were lovers Miyaka. " Miroku said softly cleaning Miyaka's wound.

"So what happened?" Miyaka asked as she winced again.

"The night we made love to one another..someone was concieved. Someone who I met as a newborn in these forests. I abdandoned your mother when she found out she was pregnant and the last time I saw her she had a bundle in her arms. She told me the child was mine and the child's name the child was a girl." Miroku said wrapping Miyaka's wounds.

"What are you trying to say?" Miyaka asked scared a little bit.

"Im your father Miyaka...that's why your eyes are the same as mine and that's why you have that cursed right hand. Im your father.." Miroku said.

Miyaka turned to look at him and then opened her mouth to speak.

Anime's Girl: Im sorry I left it there. But you never know what will happen. If you want go ahead and guess...leave your guess in the review! I hope you guys look forward to chapter 11!


	11. My Father's Eyes

Anime's Girl: Im back with chapter 11! Im sorry for not updating! Writer's block again! Stupid writer's block! Well I hope you guys enjoy chapter 11!

Oh yeah. Raidon doesn't like Miyaka because she is human and he doesn't believe that she should be allowed to have his father as her step-father. Plus did you guys know that the name Raidon means Thunder God or Great one? Something like that. So that's why I chose his name like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...nuf said..no more to say...

Anime's Girl:: Well on with chapter 11!

Chapter 11

My Father's Eyes.

Continuation from chapter 10.

"Im your father Miyaka...that's why your eyes are the same as mine and that's why you have that cursed right hand. Im your father.." Miroku said.

Miyaka turned to look at him and then opened her mouth to speak. She quickly fixed her kimono.

"Why would you come back after all this time?" Miyaka said standing up.

"I needed to know if you and your mother were still alive." Miroku replied.

"My mother is fine and so is my step-father. They will be looking for me and I have to tell them about what Raidon did." Miyaka looked at her father. "I have to go..." Miyaka added taking off towards the castle.

"Please tell your mother..I miss her and that I love her." Miroku replied bringing his daughter into a warm embrace. Miyaka hugged back.

"I will father..." she said softly.

Miyaka ran off in the other direction towards the castle. The wind blew softly in her face as she ran. Her long brown hair blew more calm as if she gained another part of herself.

Miyaka bursted through the doors of the castle as the maids bowed. She didn't bow back as she would've. Quickly running past the servants and the large bedrooms she got to the throne room and bursted into the room where her mother and step-father were seated. Raidon was also there with a devilish smirk on his face.

"You realize Raidon try to kill me this afternoon!" Miyaka exclaimed glaring at Raidon.

"We realize that Miyaka. We have more important matters to discuss." Sesshomaru said.

Miyaka just rolled her eyes.

"In 2 days we are going to have a ball...a masquarade ball. There you will meet your future husband. Prince of the Eastern Lands. " Sango said sadly.

"There is no way in hell im marrying some stupid prince...Can't I just live my own life?!" Miyaka exclaimed really not liking the idea of an arranged marriage.

"You will do as you are told Miyaka..end of disscussion." Sesshomaru said cooly.

"Will you just listen to me!" Miyaka exclaimed again.

"Sesshomaru we should listen." Sango said softly.

Sesshomaru didnt say a word.

"The reason I don't want to get married is because I met someone who you guys told me left a long time ago. Someone who I used to ask about all the time when I was little." Miyaka began.

Sango kept silent.

"Mom do you remember a monk by the name of Miroku?" Miyaka asked.

Sango's eyes widened at the name. "Yes I do...I knew him a very long time ago..." Sango said softly.

"He was in the forest and helped me clean my wounds. He told me about you two. How when you gave yourself to him willingly. Then I was conceived. But he left you." Miyaka said.

"Its not one of my greatest memories...but you will go the ball and you will marry the prince of the Eastern Lands." Sango replied in a stern voice.

"No I will not! I will not marry someone whom I do not love! Even If I do go to this ball or whatever and meet the guy Im sure I won't like him!" Miyaka had tears in her eyes.

"Miyaka you must..your the only who can do it...I can't do it..and neither can Raidon.." Sango said.

"I will not marry the Prince of the Eastern Lands!" Miyaka exclaimed tears running down her face.

"Miyaka do you remember the stories I used to read to you. About how one day a prince will come for you. You'd always blush and smile and tell me how much you loved if a prince would take you away." Sango said hating to see her daughter cry. She had tried many times trying to convince Sesshomaru to break the contract between the Eastern Lands. But Sesshomaru would not hear of it.

"I will not marry someone againest my own will..." Miyaka replied through gritted teeth. She ran out of the Throne Room and out the Palace doors.

She ran never stopping until she reached the stream. She let the tears run into the water. Her eyes turning red from crying. Miyaka gazed at her reflection in the water. She hated it...she almost felt like there was a crown on her head which set her apart.

"Here again?" A voice behind her said.

Miyaka turned her face to look at her father once again. She stood up.

"Dad..." She whispered.

"Miyaka...why are you crying?" Miroku asked looking at her red puffy eyes.

"Dad...please don't let them marry me off." She said hugging her father and held on to his haori. Tears streamed down her face again.

Miroku held on to his daughter close.

"Shhh...its going to be alright. Your not going to get married. I promise you Miyaka. Who said you were getting married? Miroku asked comforting his daughter.

"My mother and my step-father. Sesshomaru signed a contract with the Eastern Lands. They want to a have ball so I can at least meet the prince. But I refuse. I will not be bound in marriage to some person I just met. " Miyaka quieted down a bit.

Miroku smiled at her loving the way his daughter had a sense of adventure and was her own person. Not some robotic princess who did was she told.

"Come..we are going back to the castle..." Miroku said releasing his daughter.

"What are you going to do?" Miyaka asked.

"Im going to sort this out. You shouldn't be forced to marry someone you don't love. Your mother..I have no idea why she agreed to it." Miroku said. Taking his daughter's hand walking back to the castle.

The scenery seemed to fly by as they walked toward the castle. The darkness from the forest seemed to have just dissapeared and the day was finally reconizable.

They walked towards the mohogony doors and opened them. Miyaka did not bow this time to the maids. She was angry. At everything. The lifestyle she was born into. She wished she had been born in a small village not a castle or palace.

Miyaka walked with her father towards the Throne Room. In the room sat three people.

"Miroku..."Sango whispered.

"You have no right to be here..." Sesshomaru snarled.

"I have every right to be here...Miyaka is my daughter and I will not have you marry her off like she's some kind of toy that you just give away!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You told him?" Sango asked Miyaka.

"I have a right to..he is my father. You kept him from me for 16 years!" Miyaka exclaimed.

"You will marry the prince of the Eastern Lands!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"No she will not! My daughter will not marry the prince of the Eastern Lands. She isn't a prize to be won by some prince. Im taking her with me. This isn't her lifestyle. " Miroku said.

"Miyaka at least attend the ball and meet the prince. Afterward if you do not like him. You may leave with your father." Sesshomaru spoke cooly.

Miyaka took all of the information into her head. Then she nodded and looked at her father.

"Father it wouldn't hurt for me to meet the prince. Very well. I will attend the ball and meet the prince. But afterwards im leaving with my father." Miyaka said a bit .

"The ball will be held tommorrow night. So Miyaka say your goodbyes and head up to your room." Sesshomaru replied.

Miyaka walked out with her father into the courtyard.

She gazed into her father's eyes. "Im so happy. I got to meet you. Please come tommorrow night to the ball. Just wear a mask. I can promise you one dance with my mother."

"I will try my Miyaka. I will try. You have grown into such a beautiful young woman. Im sorry I wasn't there to see it happen." Miroku said cupping his daughter's face.

"Dad...its alright. I understand. Please try to come tommorrow night. Good bye..." Miyaka said softly as she watched her father depart.

Anime's Girl: Not my best work I know. I had a really bad case of writer's block this time. So im sorry if it's not the best. So what will happen at the ball? Will Sango and Miroku dance one last dance? Will Miyaka fall in love with the prince? Well you'll just have to keep reading.


	12. Finding Peace

Anime's Girl: I know you guys hate me! But im back with Chapter 12! YAY! Woo Hoo! I want to make this story at least 20 chapters. So we will have to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I own Miyaka and Raidon. Nuf Said and my new character who will be introduced!

Chapter 12

Finding Peace.

Miyaka squirmed as her lady's in waiting Reiha and Keiya pulled her into the first layer of her kimono. The kimono seemed to push together her ribs.

"Miss...please stop squirming." Reiha polietly said.

"_You try having your ribs pulled together." _ Miyaka mumbled under her breath.

After the first layer of her kimono was on painfully. Keiya began to put on Miyaka's kimono's second layer. The Kimono was a bright blue and came up to her knees like always. It had a light blue embroidery on it and it was fairly simple.

"Am I done with this yet? This is torture..." Miyaka complained.

"One more layer miss and then there is the matter of your hair." Keiya said beginning to put the last layer of Miyaka's dress kimono on. The bow was tightened and finally after all that pain Miyaka's dressing was finished. They made her sit down at her mahogany dresser to fix her hair.

Miyaka felt as they were pulling her hair out. All the curls using an iron rod and heating up with a small flame. After all the curls they slowly pinned them up.

Keiya then handed her a blue feathered mask while Miyaka slipped on her small blue shoes.

Miyaka sighed and walked downstairs to the ballroom. The grandstair case was beautiful. Miyaka remembered walking down the staircase as a little girl and imagining herself in a lavish kimono going to meet her prince in waiting and now it was time to do so.

Miyaka stood at the top of the staircase and gazed at the people who were there. She kept her mask close her face but then music began to play and everyone turned to face her.

Slowly and gracefully she made her way down the staircase. Her shoes making slight clicking sounds.

Almost immediately she was swept off her feet by a man in a mask. He held her close to him and did not say a word. He wore a yellow haori with some black armor. His hair was a deep black and from what Miyaka could tell he had deep blue sapphire eyes.

"Who are you?" Miyaka asked breaking the silence between them.

"I am Prince Akio of the Eastern Lands..my future wife." Akio said to Miyaka dancing with her.

"So your the one they are trying to marry me off to. Im not your future wife. Im just Miyaka a person who just happened to be born in the wrong place." Miyaka said cooly.

"A feisty one aren't we. Your going to marry me in 2 weeks. So I suggest you get used to it." Akio said smirking from his mask.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. Besides Sesshomaru isn't my real father. Im not a princess not by blood really." Miyaka said sadly.

Akio said nothing but gazed at Miyaka's full lips and her figure. He liked what he saw. He smiled a little bit..

"So tell me Akio...since you already know about the arrangement between us. Why did you agree to it?" Miyaka asked softly. She felt safe in his arms though she had just met him.

"I knew someday it would happen. I accepted that. My father always told me tales of young princesses waiting for their prince to come and save them. I wanted to be that prince. When I found out I was going to get married to you. At first I was surprised but I agreed to it. It comes with the territory. Now that I see you and met you I'm glad I did." Akio said looking at her. His eyes never leaving hers.

The dancing position was changed and Miyaka placed her hand on Akio's cheek as she danced with him. She felt attracted to him in every possible way.

"Your not like the prince I was planning on meeting. I was expecting someone who was snobby and careless but your different." Miyaka said

"Do you care to take a walk with me out on the balcony?" Akio asked slowly removing Miyaka's hand from his face. They stopped dancing and held hands as went out into the balcony.

He seemed to be perfect. He wasn't snobby or careless.

"Miyaka do you truly want to get married with me?" Akio turned to face her and she did the same.

"Your not like most people. You see them for what they are and who they truly are. Your independent and strong. You don't judge. I even told you I wasn't truly a princess but still you agreed to the contract. As much as I want to Akio..I cant. " Miyaka said softly.

"Why ever not?" Akio asked her sightly disappointed.

"I don't belong here..I never did. My mother and father were both born in the country side. Both of them strong but separated. I belong with my father..not here. So I can't marry you." Miyaka said separating herself from his grasp.

"You will marry me Miyaka..it is written." Akio said grabbing her arm tightly.

"No I will not! Just leave me alone!" Miyaka said once more releasing herself from his grasp.

Quickly running outside the palace taking her staff with her. She did not dare to look back at it.

The moon was still high above the sky. The stars twinkling. As Miyaka ran her curls became undone hanging loosely around her face almost as if they were suppose to be that way. In the distance she could hear Akio's footsteps running towards her.

"Miyaka!You can not run come back to the palace!" Akio exclaimed.

Miyaka quickened her pace coming to the woods quickly running through it. Her lavish kimono shredded by the trees and branches.

"_Damn it..." _she thought to herself stopping to catch her breath.

The moon was still high in the sky. She felt like a runaway bride.

The wounds hurt due to running through the forest. She felt herself bleeding. Miyaka hadn't gone too far into the woods. She could still see the castle in the distance.

"Goodbye mother..." she whispered as she turned away and began to run farther and father away from the castle. She ran through the water where she and her father first met she softly shook her head as she ran through it.

After about of an hour of running and walking through the forest she came to a clearing and could see a village just up ahead. Walking in pain she made her way down to the village.

Some villagers who worked through the night quickly noticed her and bowed.

"No please..Im not a princess nor was I one." Miyaka replied to them.

"But your the Western Land's Lord's daughter are you not?" one of the Villagers said to her.

"I am but I do not belong there. Please tell me where I can find someone's assistance. " Miyaka said wiping the dirt off her face and her staff.

"Priestess Kaede's is just up ahead. Go ahead in and she will help you." the same villager replied pointing in the direction of Kaede's hut.

"Thank you..." Miyaka said bowing and walking toward the hut.

Meanwhile in Kaede's hut.

A very much awake Inuyasha had his back against a wall. When suddenly he smelled a familiar scent coming towards them. He abruptly stood up, waking a sleeping Kagome and Shippo.

"Hm...Inuyasha...what are you?" Kagome asked standing up.

"Someone is coming..."Inuyasha said his ears twitching. (a/n I love it when that happens.)

"Hm..at this hour?" Shippo said rubbing his eyes.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha.

"Does ye know who is approaching?" Kaede asked making a small fire.

"No..this scent is different but in a way similar to anothers." Inuyasha said walking outside the hut. He looked to see a woman approaching.

"Hm..." Miyaka said falling to the ground due to her wounds holding her staff tightly.

Inuyasha hesitated no time to rush to her and pick her up. Quickly he carried her inside the hut.

"Inuyasha..who is that?" Kagome asked.

"I dont know but we'll know as soon as she wakes up. She's been hurt." Inuyasha said sighing.

Miyaka came to about a half an hour later. She opened her violet like eyes at the fire. Her whole body ached.

"Hey! Your finally awake!" Shippo exclaimed running to Miyaka.

"Hm..my head feels like it got hit by something." Miyaka said sitting up rubbing her head.

"You probably hit your head on her staff. " Inuyasha said calmly.

"Are ye alright child?" Kaede asked noticing that she was of high class.

"Im not sure...where am I?" Miyaka asked looking at Kaede.

"Your in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha said you fell right before you got here." Shippo said looking at Miyaka more closely.

"So..what is your name? Im Kagome Higurashi and this is Shippo and the one who brought you in here is my mate Inuyasha." Kagome said.

(a/n I hate the Kagome/Inuyasha shipping by the way. But it fit into my story so here it is.)

"I'm Miyaka..." Miyaka replied she looked at them.

"So where are you from? Your obviously from a rich family,I can tell by just looking at your kimono." Kagome said smiling.

"Where I come from doesn't matter. I don't belong there I was just a trophy waiting to be won by some stupid prince." Miyaka said cooly.

"So you are royalty!" Shippo exclaimed bowing.

"Please don't bow. Im not really a princess. Nor do I want to be." Miyaka said softly.

"Who wouldn't want to be royalty! All that power." Shippo said.

"The man my mother mated is not my real father but my step-father. My real father is a monk. So im not a princess not really. Im only royalty because my step-father is." Miyaka replied.

"So who is your step-father?" Kagome asked with great interest.

The flames sparked ashes and the room fell silent, you could only hear the fire crackling.

"My step-father is Sesshomaru lord of the Western Lands..." Miyaka said cooly.

"So that means...that Sango is your mother!" Kagome exclaimed jumping up.

"Correct she is. But how did you know that?" Miyaka asked.

"Your mom and I used to be great friends until she got pregnant. The man she loved left her. Your step-father Sesshomaru helped your mother on one condition, if he helped her then she would have to bear him an heir to the Western Lands. " Kagome said sighing.

"Raidon..." Miyaka whispered.

"Who is Raidon?" Shippo asked with great curosity.

"My step-brother. He tried to kill me once during a practice training match. I saw my blood on his claws. He truly tried to kill me. " Miyaka said cringing at the memory still feeling the pain.

"So what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked looking at the prayer beads around right hand.

"I ran from a ball my parents were having for me. They signed a contract with the Eastern Lands that I was to be married to Akio prince of the Eastern Lands. At first the ball was alright Akio seemed perfect but he brought up the marriage contract into the conversation we were having. I said no to marrying him,I was not some prize to be won. He insisted on it but I ran off. " Miyaka said.

"An arranged marriage? That's horrible! Your safe here. " Kagome said smiling.

"Thank you. But knowning Sesshomaru he is going to send someone to look for me. " Miyaka said standing up using her staff for support.

"Your still too weak too leave. Come on..Ill take you to the Hot Springs and we will get you cleaned up and changed k?" Kagome said taking Miyaka's hand. Kaede had gone in the back to look for some clothing that Sango had left before she left to be with Sesshomaru and came back handing them to Miyaka.

"It's not what ye is used to but.." Kaede said.

"No these are fine thank you lady Kaede." Miyaka replied.

"Come on..the quicker we get there the quicker you can get out of those clothes." Kagome said leading Miyaka out of the hut.

They walked a little bit past the village to the hot springs. Once there they undressed and got into the hot water.

"Hm...your mother and I used to do this all the time.." Kagome said sighing feeling the water againest her skin.

"Are you sure we wont be spied on?" Miyaka asked as she felt the hot water just calm her.

"No Inuyasha is always some distance away. He's very overprotective and Im sure he wouldn't let anything happen to you since your Sango's daughter." Kagome said sighing.

"If he doesn't. Ill just use my windtunnel to suck whoever it is in." Miyaka said gazing at her right hand.

"So you have it too huh? The windtunnel the one that your father has." Kagome replied.

"Yeah. I know someday it will suck me in and kill me but it's a cruel fate I have learned to accept. "Miyaka said.

"So tell me Miyaka. What is Sesshomaru like now? I mean when Inuyasha and I used to always go againest him in battles and stuff he'd seem so cold. Has fatherhood changed him at all?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Though he has always treated me differently since im not really his child. When I was younger...he'd always be overprotective but as I got older and learned to fend for myself he seemed to be distant from me. " Miyaka said softly.

"You really think that they'd come looking for you?" Kagome asked hating to ask so many questions she sounded like Shippo.

"Yes. They will probably send Akio the prince who im supposed to be married to. " Miyaka said.

"You really dont want to get married do you?" Kagome asked looking at Miyaka's face who had tears in her eyes.

"No..I don't. Im not some prize to be won by a man especially one like Akio. One minute he seems like he is perfect but then when I tried to run away he seemed like the controlling type." Miyaka said tears running down her face.

"Come on..you'll stay at Kaede's tonight and then we will see what happens in the morning." Kagome said getting out of the hot spring putting on her clothes.

Miyaka nodded and followed afterward putting on her mother's old clothes and tieing her hair back. Her hair flowed a little bit past her waist. She picked up her staff and walked off with Kagome with the thought of being found still lingering in her mind.

Anime's Girl:: Alright there is your update! Now review! I had a bad case of writer's block. So there is your update. I made it extra long. So do you think they will really send Akio to find Miyaka? You'll have to read to find out!


	13. Lies

Anime's Girl: I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in a few months. I've been so busy lately and sometimes I only get 2 hours if that because I have people breathing down my neck to let them get on. Even when I'm on..they still ask me to check something which I let them and then I can't get on again. So I appologize. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be for Thy Kingdom Come. I hope there will be at least 3 more chapters in this story so I can end it. I appologize again. This time is only limited for me. I was nearly complete last night with the chapter but again I had those people and I couldn't finish. On top of that..it didn't save like I wanted it to. So on with chapter 13 of Thy Kingdom Come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Miyaka,Raidon and Akio are mine though!

Chapter 13 Lies.

Miyaka gasped as was pulled aside by an unknown force. The grip on the force was strong and powerful. Miyaka's surprised face turned into anger when she came face to face with her unknown person.

"You! " Miyaka gasped.

"Nice to see you too Princess." The force said. He had long jet black hair and sapphire like eyes. He wore a lavish yellow haori.

"Akio..what the hell are you doing here!" Miyaka spat looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Your parents have requested me to return you back. " Akio said smirking."My parent's can go to hell." Miyaka stated trying to release herself from Akio's strong grasp.

The action only made him hold on tighter to her. She let out a cry of pain as her wrist was being held so hard.

"I don't think you understand the importance of our union." Akio said twisting her wrist pulling Miyaka close to him

"Akio your hurting me.." Miyaka said letting out a small cry in pain.

"Our lands need us. Wars will break out without a union between the two lands..everything you held near and dear to you will be gone." Akio stated pulling Miyaka to his chest. He held her close..his body against hers.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Miyaka exclaimed.

"I'm not playing at anything Princess." Akio said cupping Miyaka's face.

"Yes you are…your making me chose between my birth land and the union. " Miyaka said tears forming in her eyes.

"Your parents on their way here…to make sure you do." Akio said smirking.

"Let go of me Akio…I swear to you on my grave..that I will not marry you or agree to this damn union!" Miyaka spat.

"I don't think you have a choice Princess." Akio said smiling at her..almost a wicked smile.

"Let go of me!" Miyaka exclaimed trying to push her self away from Akio. He held on tighter.

"I'm not letting you untill you agree to this marriage. Miyaka..I can kill her here and now and make it look like an accident." Akio said covering Miyaka's mouth with his hand.

Miyaka heard some voices in the distance calling her. It sounded like her mother and Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo.

She couldn't respond. The only thing she could do was turn to Akio and nod in agreement. He was going to kill her and make it look an accident if she didn't agree.

He released her in that moment and placed a kiss on her lips. A false kiss.

Miyaka tried to kiss back but it felt so awkward. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to do this. Miyaka gripped her staff almost if she didn't hold it she'd truly fall to the ground.

"I'm glad you see things my way.." Akio said smiling.

Miyaka said nothing but she finally saw her mother, Kagome,Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Miyaka…why did you run off like that? " Her mother said pulling Miyaka into a hug.

"I just got pre wedding jitters that's all. " Miyaka said trying to pull off her fakest smile.

"What happened with the screaming?" Inuyasha asked.

"I tripped." Miyaka said lying.

"We were all worried when you suddenly just dissapeared after we got out of the hot springs." Kagome said.

"I'm alright. Akio just surprised me." Miyaka stated. She was lying to all of them.

"I think you had enough adventure for one day..time to go back." Sango said smiling.

"I agree. " Akio said coming up behind Miyaka wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Inuyasha,Kagome and Shippo…for everything. Tell Kaede thank you." Miyaka said.

With that they left making the small journey back to the castle. Miyaka looked like a splitting image of her mother in the clothes.

Miyaka quickly went up stairs to her bedroom. She just layed on her bed for awile till she got tired and fell asleep.

_The Dream…………_

_Miyaka stood in her wedding dress. A lavish white kimono. On top her head was a thin sheer piece of fabric which she used as her veil._

_Walking slowly…delicate. A simple red rose in her hand used as her bouquet. She felt like a princess which she was._

_When she got down to the aisle..she was met by Akio. He smiled at her and took her hand._

_With that…the ceremony began._

_It was going great until the part with the whole objection thing. _

_"Whoever objects to this union..speak now..or forever hold your peace." The priest said._

_"I…can't do this…" Miyaka said softly. She looked at Akio._

_"Miyaka..you will marry me…it is written in the contract." Akio said. _

_"I will not…this union will not happen…at least not with me." Miyaka stated softly._

_All she can remember is blood all around her. Then she remembers it's her own blood. Akio had stabbed her..brutally. Her kimono was stained red._

_She hears her mother crying on her knees..kneeling down..her kimono stained with her blood._

_She closes her eyes after that and doesn't wake up._

_End of Dream……_

Miyaka wakes up gasping..gripping her outfit..drenched in sweat. She runs downstairs and runs into Akio..who was preparing for tommorrow. The wedding. Everything was set…the wedding was to take place quickly.

She was now truly terrified of the wedding. She backed away quickly and ran back upstairs to her room…waiting for tommorrow…it would either kill her or make her.


	14. Red Wedding

Anime's Girl: I'm once again updating Thy Kingdom Come. I'm trying to finish this piece as soon as possible. So I'm sorry if it's rushed but I want to get it done. I'm kind of sick of this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Miyaka, Raidon and Akio.

Anime's Girl: On with chapter 14 of Thy Kingdom Come.

Chapter 14 Red Wedding.

Miyaka squirmed as she was being put in her wedding kimono. Her ladies in waiting were excited about the wedding or union between the two lands. Everyone in the castle was excited and buzzing about the union.

The layers of the kimono just seemed to tighten her ribs together. She gasped as the bow was being tightened in the back.

They didn't bother with her hair, they figured it looked beautiful if it was down. Her hair reached her waist in a wave pattern. A sheer veil placed upon her head with small crystals..the rarest of course for a wedding of this event.

A white roses dyed at the ends red..tied all together with a red ribbon. Miyaka looked stunning…a perfect bride.

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a bride..tears formed in her eyes. She told the maids to leave the room to have a moment alone.

"I don't want to do this.." Miyaka said falling to her knees. She hated the whole concept of the union between the lands. She felt like her opinion didn't matter.

But if she didn't go through with it her birth land would be gone forever. But what could she do? She stared at herself in the mirror and knew her only option. She stood up and grabbed a small hand dagger from one of her drawers. Miyaka composed herself and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile……

Akio was greeting the guests smiling a fake smile. The guests came from both sides of the lands. Akio's father Tatsuo sat next to Sesshomaru and Sango. Rin was greeting some of the guests. Rin had become quite beautiful and today was no exception. She just smiled at everyone.

Finally the music began and everyone took their seats and Akio stood at the top of the aisle waiting for Miyaka.

Atop the staircase.

Miyaka took a deep breath and made herself known to everyone around her. She took small steps down the staircase. All eyes were on her.

She walked down the aisle slowly until she reached Akio.

The ceremony began uneventful but they exchanged rings and finally the priest asked the most important question of the day.

"Whoever objects to this union..speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest asked.

"I object…I can't do this…I will not…" Miyaka said.

"You don't know what your saying." Akio told Miyaka.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. " Miyaka spat.

"Your going to marry me here and now..none of this objection stuff." Akio said pulling Miyaka close to him. It was then that Akio felt blood trickling down between both of them. It wasn't him who was bleeding. It was Miyaka. She had stabbed herself.

"I told you..I wasn't going to go through with it." Miyaka said falling. Everyone rushed to the fallen bride.

She could hear her mother crying..holding onto Sesshomaru for dear life. Everyone was in shock.

A pool of blood was forming around Miyaka and she let darkness consume her. She died believing in what was right for her…no one had told her otherwise. This was her only option.

The wedding was stained red.

Anime's Girl: I hate this chapter but it needed to be done. The Epilogue coming up soon!


End file.
